1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic unit for measuring operating parameters of a vehicle wheel, comprising an electronic module and an inflation valve for fixedly attaching said electronic module to a wheel rim.
2. Description of the Related Art
More and more motor vehicles have systems for monitoring and/or measuring parameters comprising sensors mounted on said vehicle.
As an example relating to such systems, mention may be made of the monitoring systems comprising electronic modules mounted on each of the vehicle wheels, dedicated to measuring parameters such as pressure and/or temperature of the tires fitted to these wheels, and designed to inform the driver of any abnormal variation of the measured parameter.
One of the current solutions most commonly used in order to attach the electronic modules to the wheel rims consists in producing electronic units each consisting of an electronic module and an inflation valve assembled with said electronic module for fixedly attaching the latter to a wheel rim.
In addition, each electronic module then conventionally comprises an external “eyelet” and each inflation valve comprises a body designed to extend through the eyelet and an orifice made in the rim, and an assembly head separated from the body by a shoulder forming a face for locking the eyelet and said inflation valve against said rim.
Such a design makes it possible to obtain a screwing torque capable of ensuring a correct retention of the electronic modules despite the considerable stresses (centrifugal force, vibrations, accelerations, etc.) to which the latter are subjected.
However, the transmission of the forces makes it necessary to significantly stiffen the electronic modules and therefore leads to making the latter complex.
In addition, the principle of assembling the inflation valve on the electronic module requires arranging a dead volume specifically dedicated to the installation of the inflation valve, and leads to considerable overdimensioning and excess weight of the electronic modules.